Fury
by The Grey Coincidence
Summary: A short one-shot depicting Tai Lung's thoughts and actions after Oogway disbanded him from being Dragon Warrior. A look at the suffering of innocents, the causes the effects and above all his feeling of fury.
1. The Burning Fury

**A/N: My first one-shot. Happy Halloween.**

Since as long as he could remember all Tai Lung wanted to do was make Shifu proud. Most days he would spend eight hours in the Training Hall, going through all the challenges as if they were child's play. To him everything was easy. He had perfect balance on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, outstanding agility in the Seven Talons, uncomparable speed on the Tounges of Flame and supernatural strength on the Swinging Clubs. He was handsome, suave, strong, had muscles the size of some entire people, brave and went everywhere shirtless. He was the perfect warrior. The Dragon Warrior.

That had been his dream since Shifu had first told him about the Dragon Scroll, the secrets to unlimited power, power which he would use for the good of China. And today that dream was to become a reality. Years of training had finally payed off as he was to be brought forth towards Master Oogway, who would deem him the Dragon Warrior, and present him with the Dragon Scroll. His destiny had finally arrived.

That was where he was going now, to the Hall of Heroes where he would recieve what was rightfully his. He would use the power to bring fame and glory to the Jade Palace, he would rid China of all its villains, he would silence the Mongols, the Japanese, the Indians, the Koreans, the Russians. There would be no more war, only bliss and harmony. And all that started today.

He pushed open the doors of the Hall of Heroes, where Masters Oogway and Shifu were awaiting. He bowed low, for even the great Dragon Warrior had to show respect to his superiors. Shifu was smiling encouragingly, whereas Oogway stood there, with a grim expression on his face. And of course his expression would be grim, how many people had he trained, and yet it was one of Shifu's students who would recieve this great honour. Even he couldn't help smile at this.

After a long while of quiet hopeful silence. Oogway gave his verdict. The hammer fell and not even Shifu could smile at this.

"This is not the Dragon Warrior".

He spoke the words so calmly and effortlessly that Tai Lung would have preffered it if he screamed. Then the message sank in. He was not the Dragon Warrior. But how ? For as long as he could remember Shifu had always told him how he would one day own the Dragon scroll, be the the Dragon Warrior. The ultimate hero. And he would make Shifu proud. Surely hos master would do something. Protest ! But Shifu just stood there, ears drooping, a look of shock on his face, but he did nothing. He did not complain, did not shout didn't even say but.

Suddenly a burning rage like that at the bottomless pit of hell swelled inside his chest. If he was not worthy, he would show them who was worthy. He shouted, a truly uncontrolable scream of pure unleashed fury before running through the door and towards the valley. Shifu was about to follow him, but Oogway grabbed a gentle yet firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Let him be, he'll be back. They always come back". And he stalked off, leaving the red panda completely weirded out by the Grandmasters actions.

Tai Lung leapt down the stairs taking ten at a time in great strides. All his life he had been raised for greatness, and yet now it had been denied to him. He would show them, he would make them pay. The sun had setand the moon was full. The snow shimmering in the darkness of the moonlight. Someone called out to him.

"Hey look everyone it's the great dragon warrior"!

The few people still outside clapped and cheered. Tai Lung turned to the direction of the noise, a duck with an apple cart. He stopped, and for a moment did nothing. The next moment he had slammed the duck against the wall, forming a predominant crator. He then repeatedly smacked the avain against the wall, blood splattering over the broken web of wall fragments, before he threw the duck at a cart in the distance. After that the blood rage descended.

He grabbed the entire apple cart and threw it in the direction of a couple of elderly pigs, knocking all of them down in a large pile. He proceeded to pulling the nearest object, a black duck, and ripping one of it's wings clean off, the blood pouring around the flightless bird, staining the silver snow a deep crimson red. Just then he felt a hammer connect heavily to the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground. In his rage he had forgotten that an entire squadron of Imperial Army soldiers had been staying at the valley, under their general, Chuizi, the golden takin who had slammed Tai Lung down.

The snow leopard noted the hammer, it's heavy stone fist, metal edges and long pole of black and gold ribbon. And ornate carving of a dragon on the fist itself. If he wasn't going to be the Dragon Warrior he would show this guy who was boss. He raised one fist in a faux strike, which the general fell for and blocked, only for Tai Lung to full body slam him into the ground. He grabbed the takin's leg and started twisting and contorting it, using both his claws and his sheer muscle power to disambiguate his foot. He then threw him into a wall. Grabbing the hammer and slamming it onto the general's chest repeatedly and rhythmically. The bovine coughing blood in the gallons, the snow long since red.

And that was what made Tai Lung realised. He would show Shifu exactly how much he had learned. But first he would torch the village. Throwing open a barrel of of rice wine and spraying the contents all over the valley he set it alight with a bit of friction from his paws.

He now raced upwards, towards the Jade Palace. The Dragon Scroll was his and he would take it as his. Even now he could hear the first screams coming from the Valley. The true Dragon Warrior had left his mark on the valley, now an onslaught of burning crimson snow and bedraggled bodies.


	2. The Incagement of Anger

**A/N:Originally I wasn't going to write this but I decide that the last chapter was too short to count as a oneshot. Therefore I am writing a short supplementary here. To all the readers who believe I got this from some online source and that this is what actually happened, please forgive my inability to explain that this took place in my AU. Unlike most of my stories though this won't have a basic plot to sum up everything. Enjoy.**

The doors burst open,Tai Lung releasing a primeval roar of pure rage. Standing there were Shifu and Oogway. Seemingly waiting for him to make his move. And he made it. He had learned during his rampage that if he wasn't going to get the Dragon Scroll given to him, he would merely take it by himself. That was why he was here now, fangs bared, claws unleashed and at the ready. He charged and leapt into the air, Shifu doing the same opposite him. But for one moment his master hesitated and he made his move throwing the red panda onto his back, lying on the marble floor. There he was, inches away from complete and utter triumph, when Oogway too leapt, hitting him on the chest with his staff and promptly nerve pointing him, and there he was lying on the ground, Shifu coming close besode him, once again doing nothing.

Tai Lung couldn't help but remember all the events that had now led to his incarceration. Oogway had locked him in the Jade Palace' own dungeons, despite their own lack of complete security, and it's close proximity to the Dragon Scroll. Oogway had done it well, so well that the only thing Tai Lung could move was his tail, and even that he could barely do himself. During that time he spent every minute mentally prepping himself for what was to come, he could not wleep, could not eat and could not drink. For god know how long, he would have to survive without these things.

Three days after his rampage he was visited by Oogway, who wilently placed upon his back, what seemed to be a tortoise shell, an especially powerful one as well. It was placed upon his back, and once again the feeling of a nerve attack gripped him completely and totally. He knew what the contraption was, an object designed to stop the flow of chi to one's body parts. Thereby stopping him from trying to escape.

A few hours later Tai Lung got an idea of exactly how much he would have to bear, at the arrival of hiw warden. A shirtless rhino that he knew to be Master Flying Rhino's disciple, the Commander of the Anvil of Heaven, Commander Vachir.

"Hello, kitty cat. And say hello to your new home", explained the commander as he was lowered from a swivelling lift down to the bottom floor of what he knew to be the infamous Chor Gorm Prison, a cave like prisonhouse said to be unbreakable."I would reccomend you don't try anything. There are one thousand guards, me, one way up, one way down, and so far only one prisoner. And though that prisoner may be you, little kitty, it still makes absolutely no difference whatsoever. We have the tightest security, some of the strongest men and undoubtedly the best defensive measures of any prison anywhere else on the earth".

They had arrived at the bottom floor. Tai Lung was brought to a spot, marked with an x, his body already constraining from the weight and power of the tortoise shell, as he stood their now he could only imagine his feeling of relief twenty years into the future when he would finally be free from his bonds. But for now he could only dream. Two iron clasps were attached to his wrists, pulling his arms down with the heavy weights attached at the end of them. He could feel all his muscles working fevourishly just to hold him together and in one piece. He wanted to roar, to scream, to shout, but no sound came out of his voice other then a low growl. That was when he made his vow, (and when Vachir stepped on his tail) one day he would be free from this prison, until then he would have to survive on nothing but as Oogway said it, the energy of the universe. It would have to be enough. It would be hard, maybe impossible, but the Dragon Warrior could never say never.

Just then the cage started lowering, and on top of that a wooden crate, and on top of that a metal crate.

"Welcome to your new home Dragon Warrior, we'll make your stay comfortable", several hundred rhinos joined in the jeering, laughing, hissing and booing of the snow leopard, who finally found his voice.

The roar he released, despite all the numerous cages on top of him that should have acted as mufflers to the sound, was tremendous, more than enough to silence the jeering rhinos and definetly more than enough to scare the ivory off of them, and just enough to give Chor Gorm Prison the air of a funeral.


End file.
